Another Night at the Museume
by FireGoddess528
Summary: Larry has made a decision that will impact his life. He is taking in his niece after she has suffered a tradgic accident. As if his life isn't crazy enough the tablet is acting funny turning some museum people into humans!Full summary inside
1. A Phone Call that Changed Everything

Full Summary: Larry has to make a decision that will make a big impact on his life. He takes in his niece, after an accident leaves her without parents. Now Larry has to juggle his job, his relationship with Rebecca, and being a father to Nicky and Victoria. And now the tablet is acting funny, causing more chaos for Larry and the museum. And now certain inhabitants are human? 

Chapter One: The Phone Call

Larry Dayle could not believe it had been a year since he began his job as night watchmen at the Museum of Natural History. What began as a simple way to make money so he wouldn't have to move away from his son, turned out to be way more. He thought he would only be watching dead mannequins. It turned out he was completely wrong. Thanks to the tablet of Ahkmenrah, everything in the museum came to life at night. And it had been his job for an entire year, to make sure that all the inhabitants stayed in the museum, and their not found out. For a year, he dealt with angry Huns, a T-rex with the personality of a puppy, a monkey that's one joy in life was to make hi life miserable, and a cowboy and Roman general who could go from friends to enemies in .3 seconds. He had dubbed his job the craziest job on Earth, and things were just going to get crazier for Larry. And it would all begin with a phone call. 

The phone had been ringing on and off for the last hour, not that Larry had noticed. He was busy in the diorama room, breaking up another fight between Jedadiah and Octavius. It seemed to him, that he spent at least half his job keeping peace between the two miniatures. They'd be the death of him, if the Huns didn't kill him first. 

"Come on you guys I gotta get the phone. Can you play nice for ten minutes." 

Both miniatures sent him looks that said no way, but Larry had no time to notice. He was already out of the room, and heading towards his office. Grabbing the phone on it's third ring he said, "Hello Larry Dayle speaking." 

A woman's voice came from the other side. "Mr. Dayle, this is Ms. Johnson."

Larry wrinkled his forehead in confusion, racking his mind to see if he knew a Ms. Johnson. 

"I'm sorry but I don't know any Johnson's." 

"Mr. Dayle, don't play games. I've left messages on your answering machine asking you to call me back but you haven't. So I had no choice but to call you at work. This is a serious matter, so I ask that you please take this seriously." 

"Ms. Johnson, I haven't check my machine in a couple of days. So I don't know what your talking about."

"So you have no idea that your younger sister Anne Marie and her husband are dead?" 

Larry felt like he was hit with a ton of bricks, the word dead repeating itself in his mind. She couldn't be, not Anne Marie. Not the sister he hadn't heard from in four years. She couldn't be dead. She couldn't have left Victoria alone. Than it hit him. 

"What about Victoria? Is she okay? Is she . . ."

"Dead? No. Thankfully she was at some sort of event when they where hit."

Larry sighed in relief at that small good news. 

"Mr. Dayle that is why I'm calling. In your sister's will, she said that if she died and Victoria was still a minor, guardianship would go to her older brother Larry Dayle." 

Larry was stunned. He asked Ms. Johnson to repeat what she said, and she did. He was Victoria's guardian. 

"Are you sure that she said me? I mean isn't there someone else?" 

"Mr. Dayle, there are three choices. Either you can take Victoria in, she can go to her Aunt Maryanne, or an orphanage." 

The mention of his older sisters name, made Larry wish he hadn't asked his question. His older sister had three children, and she raised them as if they were all on a sitcom from the sixties, and she was the perfect mother. He knew that Anne Marie wouldn't want her daughter raised that way. And there was no way he going to send her to an orphanage.

"What do I have to do to get her here?"

Larry spent the next five minutes jotting down the information he needed to know about getting Victoria to his home. 

"Okay, thank you bye." 

Larry hung up the phone, than turned around, to fins Rebecca on the couch her eyes fixed on him. He hadn't noticed her coming in. From the expression on her face, she wanted to know what he had been talking about on the phone. Sitting next to her on the couch, he began to explain everything.

"And so now I'm taking her in, because she has no where else to go." 

They sat there in silence, Rebecca taking in everything Larry had told her, Larry waiting for her reaction. 

"So when is she coming?"

Larry was surprised by her question. He didn't expect her to ask that. "In two weeks." 

"That's not a lot of time to get everything. But than again it'll probably be better to let her pick out stuff for herself anyway." 

"Becca," Larry said, "Are you sure your okay with this?" 

Rebecca nodded. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Larry sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know. I guess this all just happened so fast. I mean what about Nicky? Is he going to be happy about having someone else living with me? And what about the museum? I can't exactly hide it from her."

"Larry it'll be okay. Nicky will be fine with it, and we'll tell her about the museum when the times right." 

Larry smiled. "I guess things are really going to change around here huh?" 

"Yeah," Rebecca said, heading for the door. She paused in the frame. "Oh yeah I almost forgot. I couldn't get Jed and Octavius to stop fighting, so you might want to get there quick before they kill each other." 

Larry let out a groan of annoyance. While somethings would change, others would stay exactly the same. 

**That is chapter one, so how is Larry's life going to change now that he is taking in his niece? And what is with the wing being added to the museum? Review and you'll find out. And I'm wondering should I have Victoria show up in the next chapter, or wait another chapter or two? **


	2. Meeting Victoria

**I am a terrible person for not updating this story. I apologize to my readers for making you wait so long for this chapter, but I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. Hehehe, sorry had to get the Harry Potter reference in there. But seriously, I promise to make updating this story one of my top fan fiction priorities. And to make up for not updating, I made this chapter extra long. It's eight pages long in Microsoft Word. So without further ado, I present for your reading pleasure chapter 2 of Another Night at the Museum.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Night at the Museum or any of the characters that are from the movie. I am only playing doll with them because they are more fun than actual dolls. The only character I own is Victoria Summers, who I created myself. **

Another Night at the Museum 

Chapter 2: Meeting Victoria

Two weeks after the phone call that would change Larry Dalye's life forever, the night guard found himself, Rebecca, and Nicky at the airport waiting for Victoria's flight to come in. However, as the time slowly ticked by, and the moment when he would finally be reunited with Victoria came closer and closer, Larry began to slowly regret his decision to take in his niece. Close to twelve years had passed since Larry last set eyes on Victoria. She had been five at the time, and her mother and father were still living in the United States. At that time, Larry was extremely close to his then youngest niece. Whenever his sister needed a babysitter Larry was there to take the job. "Anything to spend time with little Vix," he use to say, as he tickled his nieces chin making her squeal in delight. He could still remember the day when his sister broke the news they would be moving to London. Larry was heartbroken at the thought of not being able to see Victoria again.

"Flight 497, London to New York has landed. I repeat flight 497, London to New York has landed. Thank you."

"Hey dad, I think Victoria's flight is here."

"Yup, that's her flight," Larry confirmed.

"Well, let's go then," Rebecca said, "I can't wait to meet her."

"Yeah, me to!" Nicky agreed excitement in his voice.

Grabbing Larry's hand, she began leading the group over the exit gate. Larry could only

smile at his girlfriend and son's excitement over meeting someone they had never met.

Even the people in the museum showed some interest in Victoria's arrival.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all. _

The three waited patiently as the people came pouring out of the airplane and into the

Terminal. Most were families on vacation, traveling in groups of three and fours, sporting

ridiculous shirts saying I Heart NY, something no real New Yorker would be caught dead

in. The only people traveling by themselves were balding businesspersons in a suits to

caught up in their conversation they was having on thier cell phone to notice anyone else. There

was no lonely looking teenager in sight.

"Larry are you sure this is the right flight," Rebecca asked, standing on the tips of her

toes to see over the crowd of people.

"Yeah I'm sure. I'm a hundred percent sure this is her flight. I mean, I think it is."

"Larry!"

"What? I'll just call Ms. Johnson and ask what time her flight is coming in. I'm sure lots of people make this mistake all the time."

Rebecca rolled her eyes, as Larry began punching in the number to reach Ms. Johnson.

Larry was about to punch in the last digit of Ms. Johnson's number, when he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. He turned around, to see a short, grey haired woman in her late forties. Her mouth was a tight line, which Larry doubted ever turned into a smile.

"Mr. Dayle, I assume."

"Yup, but you can all me Larry."

He offered his large hand for her to shack, but she only stared at it with disgust. Larry got the message, and pulled his hand back.

"Yes, well let me take you to where I left Victoria, and you can grab her bags and leave."

Ms. Johnson led the group over to a bench where a red headed teenage girl sat gazing off into space.

"Ms. Summers!"

Ms. Johnson's sharp voice snapped the girl out of here daydream. She looked at Mrs. Johnson, then at Larry, her green eyes full of curiosity.

Larry could not believe the sight before his very eyes. There was no way this girl was his niece. There was too much of a resemblance between her and her mother.

"Well, I'll leave you four alone. I have a plane to catch back to London."

She took a card out of her pocket, and handed it to Victoria.

"Call me if you need anything at all or if they don't treat you right."

Victoria nodded her head, placing the card in the pocket of her jeans.

"And , I'll be back in six weeks to check up on you to make sure you are providing a good home for Ms. Summers."

"No worries Ms. Johnson, me and Rebecca here will take good care of Vix."

"Yes well, goodbye all."

Without another word, Ms. Johnson walked away, gone from their lives for a mere six weeks. The four were silent for a moment as Larry, Rebecca, and Nicky took in Victoria, and as Victoria took in her new family.

"Why don't we grab Victoria's bags, and then we can take her home and order out?" Rebecca said, being the first to break the silence.

"Sounds awesome!" Nicky said.

"Sounds good to me," Larry put in, "That okay with you Victoria?"

"Sure," she replied in a voice so soft, that Larry had a hard time hearing.

Victoria stood up to follow Larry to where she needed to pick up her bags. At that time, the group finally got a full look at the new addition to their family. She was around an average high, with her flaming red hair falling down to her shoulders in a mess of wild curls, framing her heart shaped face. Bags surrounded her eyes, most likely from many sleepless nights. Larry noticed how thin Victoria looked, as if she had not eaten in weeks. He made a mental note to make sure Victoria ordered a large meal when they ordered.

"Which bag is yours," Nicky asked, as the four watched an array of bags in different shapes and colors glide past them.

"That one," Victoria said, pointing to a pair of medium size purple suitcases. Larry grabbed the two suitcases, and began leading the group towards the exit. As they walked, Larry tried to strike up a conversation with his niece.

"It's been so long since I last saw you. Last time I saw you, you were this tall," he held his hand up to his knees for emphasizes on her height, "and you were getting into everything. Now look at you, seventeen years old and looking so much like your mother."

"Twelve years is a long time," Victoria said softly, staring at the ground.

"Yes it is," Larry agreed.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Several hours later, Larry found himself walking around the museum waiting for the exhibits to come to life as they did every night.

Since it was not a school night, Nicky asked to come with. Larry had no problem with this, and Nicky was currently waiting in Ahkmenrah's until the pharaoh came to life that night so the two could hang out. Nicky looked up the Ahkmenrah as if he was the older brother he never had, a position Ahkmenrah was more than happy to fill.

Rebecca was also at the museum, but as Larry walked through the lobby, his girlfriend was nowhere to be found. He figured Rebecca was probably waiting for Sacajawea to wake up so she could show her the final draft of her book. Rebecca planned to send her book out to publishers next week in hopes that someone would be interested in publishing her book.

But while the thought of Rebecca getting her book published made Larry happy, he could not help but feel a little down that night knowing that Victoria was back at his apartment alone. Larry kept insisting she come with him, Nicky, and Rebecca to the museum that night, hoping a night out at the craziest job ever would put a smile on his niece's face. But Victoria kept saying she was too tired to stay up all night, and that she would rather sleep that night. Larry kept trying and trying to get her to come, but Rebecca being the voice of reason told him to let it go, and that she would come another night.

Larry thought about calling Victoria to check up on her. His hand was drifting over the phone when he saw a familiar sight that dashed his plans. Rexy, the giant T-rex skeleton began twisting his head from side to side, looking for Larry.

"Hey Rexy!" Larry called, struggling to hold up an oversize bone.

If the dinosaur had eyes, they would have lit up at the sight of the bone. But instead, Rexy got down on all fours and began waving his large tail in the air like the oversize dog he was.

"Fetch!"

Rexy began chasing after the bone as soon as Larry released it from his hands, hid large steps thundering through the museum. If any of the exhibits weren't awake before they were sure awake now.

Larry felt someone clamp their hand on his shoulder, "Lawrence, how are you?"

"Hey Teddy," Larry said, turning around the face the twenty-sixth president of the United States, "I guess I'm alright."

"You guess. What could be wrong man? Didn't you say your young niece was coming tonight?"

"That's the problem," Nicky said, suddenly appearing next to Larry with Ahkmenrah by his side.

"Nicky, now isn't the time."

But Nicky ignored his father and went on, "Dad invited her to come along, but she just said no. She said she wanted to sleep instead of coming to the coolest place on Earth."

"It was here choice not to come," Larry said.

"Yeah, but you said so yourself dad, she look sad since we picked her up at the airport. Coming here might have made her smile a bit."

"Wait, why was this Victoria so sad?" Ahkmenrah asked.

Larry sighed before answering, "Her mother and father got into an accident and were killed. I doubt anyone could smile after something like that happened."

"Oh," Ahkmenrah said, surprised by what he heard. "I'm sorry to hear that happened to her."

"Yeah well, I'm hoping she'll get over their deaths soon. I hate to see her like this. It isn't right that my sisters daughter is so depressed.

"Your sister, was she a lively person?" Teddy asked.

Larry nodded a faint smile on his lips, "She was the definition of lively. She did just about anything and everything my parents let her do. One month she doing dance, another mountain climbing. And she was big on traveling before Victoria was born. She went all over the place."

"She sounds like a fun person," Teddy said.

Larry nodded, "She was."

"Well it's settled then," Teddy said suddenly.

Confused and a little worried by what Teddy meant, Larry asked, "Wait what's settled?"

"You'll see. Just bring Victoria to the museum tomorrow night."

With that, Teddy rode off on Texas to go find Sacajewa, leaving Larry more confused than before.

"Wait what's settled? Teddy come back!"

Larry threw his hands in the air in frustration letting out a yell, "What else could go wrong today?"

"Well Jed and Octavius could be fighting again," Nicky said.

"Nick, are they?"

Larry groaned when Nick nodded his head. It was going to be another long night for Larry Dayle.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

While Larry was dealing with the miniatures fighting once again, Victoria Summers was laying on the cot in the middle of new room, if a room is what you could call it. Sure, there was four walls and roof, with windows running along the west side. But there was no furniture except for a single cot in the middle of the room that Victoria was currently laying on. Rebecca told her they would go out later that week to buy furniture to make it feel like her room. But Victoria knew no matter what kind of furniture they bought, it would never feel like her room. HER room was back in London, in HER home. Not this place she was forced to come to because she was only seventeen and could not live on her own yet.

Victoria rolled onto her side, her mind racing with different thoughts. But she mainly thought about her parents. More specifically the last day she spent with them. Tears formed in her eyes, as the memory of their last fight floated into her head. Everyone said it wasn't her fault, but she knew deep down inside it was. If she had known that would be the last day they would spend together, she would not have said the things she said. But maybe if said the things she said, they would still be alive, and Victoria would be going on with her life as normal. But you can't go back in time and change things, as Victoria learned. However, sometimes when one loses something important to them, they gain something so much more.

**And thus ends chapter two of Another Night at the Museum. Again, I am sorry for not updating this sooner, but I promise to try to have this updated by Tuesday. I was aiming for Friday, but my friend got Hershey Park tickets so that put an end to that plan. Please leave comments because they make me happy and make me update faster. **

**Much love,**

**FireGoddess528**


End file.
